More Than Enough
by KateAmeliaJUdd
Summary: What happened after Blaine walked off that night after Scandal? Just a little Seblaine drabble. I got bored. Plus there is a question for you all in the authors note.


**A/N: Okay so I haven't had any requests to write a third and final part to my Seblaine fan fiction, although I couldn't stand not being able to carry on writing Seblaine. I miss them more than I thought I would, so therefore, after I watched First Time again, I decided to write this. Basically just a one shot of what I am convinced happened and unless proved with fact otherwise that comes from Ryan Murphy himself, handed to me in writing. I will continue to believe that when Blaine left Kurt, after trying to sleep with him in the car, this is what happened. if that doesn't make sense, don't worry it made no sense to me either. Hope you enjoy. Also if you want a third part to my two part fan fiction then let me know. I would be happy to write another part. Also this is just a drabble (750 Words or less) really, nothing to sexual in fact I might just be putting this down as a T, hope you enjoy it.**

Sebastian found himself a little worried about Blaine, of course he knew that Kurt was more than capable of looking after him. If anything he was the more sensible out of the three of them. Yet that didn't stop him worrying about Blaine. He couldn't even be sure what his feelings were towards him at the moment. Sure he knew there was a connection there and he certainly felt some kind of attraction towards the Ex Warbler.

His fingers drummed against the top of the bar, he couldn't really stay out much longer. Scandal was about to close. He'd said he was staying back for another drink, although to be honest he just wanted to go home and get some sleep. Downing what was left of his drink he headed outside.

The cold air hitting him like knives, since when had it gotten so cold and bitter? It only took a few moments for him to notice Blaine walking off on his own. Sebastian bit into his lip. The last thing he wanted was to scare Blaine into thinking that he had some kind of stalker, although at the same time he wasn't going to just let him walk through the streets on his own.

It didn't occur to him that him and Kurt had a bit of an argument. He just assumed that they had said goodbye and headed their separate ways home. Perhaps Kurt hadn't realised how drunk Blaine was. Or maybe he just didn't worry about him as much as Sebastian found himself worrying.

Thankfully he had chosen to follow the boy home, Sebastian soon found himself rushing to Blaine's aid as he stumbled up a rather high curb.

"Hey, watch it, Killer" he said with a flirtatious smirk. "Come on I will walk you home. Where'd you live?"

"Just down the road. Really I am fine. I can walk home on my own." Blaine answered.

"Chill out. I just don't want you to hurt yourself. I won't flirt or try anything I promise." Sebastian grinned as he wrapped an arm around Blaine's shoulders. He felt a fluttery feeling in his stomach at the feeling of contact with Blaine. He knew he was falling for him and he was completely powerless to stop it.

It couldn't have been more than a couple of minutes before Sebastian found himself standing at Blaine's front door with him. He didn't want to leave. He just wanted to stay with him and spend the night in Blaine's bed, all snuggled up to him. What did he care if it seemed like he was getting soft. Everyone was entitled to have soppy thoughts, right?

Only what Sebastian certainly didn't expect to happen were the events, or more like event, that followed afterwards. Before he could say anything and leave he felt Blaine's lips against his. For a few moments he just stood there. Not really knowing what to do. Yet finally came to his sense s and took advantage of the situation, since knowing his luck this was all he was ever going to get from Blaine Anderson. One simple kiss. It only lasted a few moments, their lips moving against one another's before Blaine disappeared into the house leaving Sebastian stood outside. Totally breathless. Of course he wanted more. Yet for now at least that one kiss was more than enough.


End file.
